tythetigerfandomcom-20200213-history
Ty the Tasmanian Tiger (game)
Ty the Tasmanian Tiger is a 3D platformer video game for the PlayStation 2, Xbox and GameCube. It was developed by Krome Studios and published by Electronic Arts. Released in 2002, it is the first game in the Ty the Tasmanian Tiger series. Gameplay Ty the Tasmanian Tiger is a platform game in which the player controls Ty, who must gather at least fifty-one thunder eggs in order to power the "Talisman Machine", a teleportation device that will locate five talismans, which will in turn have the power to free his parents from the Dream time. The game takes place in "Rainbow Cliffs", which is in turn divided into a series of "Zones", each of which act as the hub areas of the game. Each Zone contains three portals, each of which lead to a level. The goal of each level is to obtain a select amount of Thunder Eggs, which can be retrieved by either performing a certain task, completing a "Time Attack" challenge that can be unlocked upon said level's completion, freeing five bilbies, a group of animals who raised Ty after his parents were imprisoned, or by being found alongside the level's set path. A level is cleared by collecting a select amount of thunder eggs and reaching the end of the path, which returns Ty to the Zone. Retrieving a thunder egg in a level will cause it to appear on the game's pause menu. When at least seventeen Thunder Eggs in a Zone are obtained, the player must navigate their way to the Talisman Machine; after the machine manages to locate a talisman, it opens another portal leading to their original locations; inside these portals, the player must fight and defeat a boss character before gaining access to a new Zone. The player is given a certain amount of lives, which are lost when Ty is attacked by an enemy or falls from a great distance. If all lives are lost at any point in the game, the "Game Over" screen will appear, in which the player can continue from the last level played by selecting "Yes". Ty has the ability to jump into the air and uses both biting and throwing boomerangs as his primary means of defense. The player begins the game with a generic boomerang, but can gradually increase their collection by collecting fifteen "Golden Cogs" scattered throughout each level and trading them into scientist koala character Julius, who in turn creates a new "Techno-Rang" for the player to use; another method of retrieving a new boomerang is to complete a boss level, after which Julius will harness the excess energy of the Talisman Machine in order to create a new "Elemental 'Rang", each of which possess elemental powers that can be used to gain access to a new Zone. Like Elemental 'Rangs, each Techno-Rang possesses a unique ability, and can alternatively be used to defeat enemies or retrieve Golden Cogs or Thunder Eggs more efficiently. In early levels of the game, Ty can swim in water via dog paddle; however, following the third level "Ship Rex", the player gains the abilities to swim faster and more efficiently and to dive and swim underwater from lifeguard platypus character Rex; in addition, Rex gives the player an "Aquarang", a boomerang exclusively used for attacking underwater. Plot Several years ago, an epic battle ensued between would-be dictator cassowary Boss Cass and a family of thylacines for control of five mystical talismans. Boss Cass managed to trap all the Tigers in the Dreamtime by using these, although the portal was destroyed and the talismans scattered thanks to one of the family members (Ty's father) throwing his boomerang to dislodge the talismans as he was drawn through the portal. A family of Bilbies adopted the last Tasmanian Tiger, Ty, who was left behind. Years later, a Bunyip informs Ty, the Tasmanian Tiger, about his heritage and Boss Cass. Ty sets out to find the Talismans before Cass to rescue his family and save the outback from Boss Cass' Plan. Ty's old friend, Maurie, a sulphur crested cockatoo, introduces him to a scientist named Julius, a Koala who has invented a device that will find the Talismans and warp him to their locations. The catch is that the device requires a power source unique to the Outback known as Thunder Eggs, which Ty must collect. With help from his friend Shazza, the Dingo; Park Ranger Ken, the Tasmanian Devil; and Dennis the Green Tree Frog, Ty comes closer to freeing his family and the Outback from the tyrannical domination of Boss Cass. It is at this point that Cass, learning of Ty's collecting the Thunder Eggs and Talismans, deploys his highest-ranking henchman - another Tasmanian Tiger. Ty and his foe clash several times; and during their last duel (after fighting a Ghost Bat and her smaller minions), actually saves his rival from falling to his death in a river of lava. During the final fight against Cass's massive robot, the mysterious other Tiger - Sly - makes an appearance. Declaring he has turned against Cass, he gives Ty the Doomerang their family used to scatter the talismans beforehand, and Ty takes down the cassowary, saving Australia and his family. External links *Krome Studios Krome Studios *EA's official Ty site EA's official Ty site *[http://www.mobygames.com/game/ty-the-tasmanian-tiger Ty the Tasmanian Tiger] at MobyGames *Bush Rescue Bush Rescue site *ty.kromestudios.com Krome studios TY site